Secret's Out
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "James! Breakfast is-WHO'S THAT?" She shouted in surprise, eyes bugging out and jaw slackening. Jade and James exchanged glances, James in turn grinning very hopefully. "Surprise?" One-shot. Set after 'YOU'RE DATING HER' Jade/James


Secret's Out

Summary: "James! Breakfast is-WHO'S THAT?" She shouted in surprise, eyes bugging out and jaw slackening.

Jade and James exchanged glances, James in turn grinning very hopefully. "Surprise?"

Rating: T

Pairing: James/Jade

AN: Just a silly little one-shot taking place a little while after "YOU'RE DATING HER?' Enjoy and please review, I appreciate it.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"Yo James, wakey-wakey; Mama Knight made us breakfast!" Carlos informed, watching James's head peek out briefly from under the covers, his perfect hair unusually disleveled and there was a prominent red spot on his neck.

James feigned a yawn, clutching the sheet to his chest protectively. "Yeah, sure." He replied easily, seeming casual about it.

Carlos grinned. "Be out in five or it'll get cold!" Before scampering off excitedly to finish his own helping of breakfast - or maybe third.

There was a pregnant paused before a muffled voice spoke. "Would you mind removing the sheet so I don't suffocate?" In which James complied apologetically, tossing it back half-heartedly to reveal a set of mangled raven curls.

"Sorry babe." He replied, appearing only slightly sheepish.

Jade met his eyes. "Whatever, it's fine." She murmured dismissively, removing her head from his cushioned chest, and rubbing at her face tiredly. "When exactly are you going to say anything?"

James looked quizzical. "What? That you stay over for the night occasionally?" Jade gave him a hard look. "Oookay, maybe-extremely often?" He grinned slightly. "Not my fault I can't keep my hands off of you." He hummed, winking.

"Better." She responded, leaning back on her elbows and quietly scoffing. "It's as obvious as ever, I practically live here!"

"How so?" James questioned, propping his head up against his pillow, raising it against his headboard.

Jade gestured dramatically with her arm over to his closet, a bag with the print - Jade - on it just barely sticking out from his array of clothing. "Mhm, **not** living here."

He only smiled sheepishly and rolled over her, incasing her body with his wider frame and peppering kisses around her chest, watching her lean back with an incredibly relaxed expression.

"Relax babe." He keened, nudging one of the cups of her bra with his nose. "It's not that I'm **afraid** to tell, I just really don't want the birds and the bees talk **again**. I got it when I was twelve, don't need a replay." He shuddered at the thought, remembering it all too vividly.

"I could imagine." She mused, fussing with his hair while his expression screwed up.

"Jadeee." He whined in a high-pitched way. "Not the hair."

Jade scoffed. "You already have a bedhead pal, what I'm doing could be considering an improvement." And to emphasize her point, she fluffed up his messy waves.

James pinned her body to the bed, nuzzling his nose into her cheek affectionately. "I'll show you an improvement." Earning a definite snort and a partial giggle.

He trailed kisses along her jawline, curving towards her ear. Seductively, he purred: "Ready for round two?"

Jade looked more than ready when the door snapped open, revealing Mrs. Knight with a clothes hamper in her arms.

"James! Breakfast is-WHO'S THAT?" She shouted in surprise, eyes bugging out and jaw slackening.

Jade and James exchanged glances, James in turn grinning very hopefully. "Surprise?"

[OoOoOoO]

"Please don't be mad!" James insisted, pacing back and forth to keep up with the speedy woman.

"Don't be mad?" She repeated in scoff. "Why would **I** be mad? Other than finding a half-naked girl in your bed."

Jade cut in: "I'm fully clothes, thanks." She smugly sipped her mug of coffee [that both James and Mrs. Knight were confused on how she accessed the liquid so quickly], James shirt barely ghosting over her mid-thighs and seemingly transparent when it came to her dark bra underneath it.

"Who do you think you-"?

"Jade." James said in a warning tone, glaring at her sharply.

"Yep." Jade pointed to James correctly, smirking. "That's who I'm pretty sure I am."

At that moment, Carlos came strutting in casually and passed Jade, giving a wave. "Hey Jade." Going to the fridge and peeking his head inside.

Jade in turn wiggled her fingers in a miniscule wave at the Latino. "Hi Carlos."

Mrs. Knight threw her arms up in exasperation. "Was I the only one who **didn't** know about this-Jade?"

James opened his mouth to respond, but Jade decided it would be helpful to cut in once again.

"I would prefer if you wouldn't talk about me as if I wasn't here, because I am."

At this point, James had had his fill of - Jade - continuing to talk and make the situation positively worse and lurched forward, grasping her forearm tightly and dragging her off out of the room in which she screamed 'KIDNAPPER!' the entire way.

He pulled her back into his room and slammed the door shut. "Okay, that's enough!" He spoke sharply, brow shooting up.

The darker thinking girl set down her mug of coffee, freeing her arms to cross them stiffly. "Enough of what?" She asked innocently.

"Your comments!" He exclaimed. "They really aren't helping our situation at all!"

Jade shrugged. "It's not exactly **our** situation, considering your ass is getting fried at the moment."

James opened his mouth, but snapped his jaw shut and intensely expressed his frustration in a variety of gestures, before storming out of the room. Jade ruefully picked up her mug of coffee, taking yet another loud sip.

"This is so not black coffee."

[OoOoOoO]

The house was relatively quite after Mrs. Knight forcefully made James sit down and wait, while Jade took her sweet time in his bedroom, only exiting after an insanely long period of time.

He nearly did a happy dance when she walked out because finally - some of the negative attention would be placed on her instead of him - however rude that sounded.

Jade was all dressed and ready to head out when Mrs. Knight's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"And where do you think **you're** going?" Her voice stiff with anger, eyes piercing Jade. James couldn't recall ever seeing Mrs. Knight this worked out - then again, she'd never exactly got anyone elses' girlfriends in bed with them.

She raised an eyebrow. "Out. How does that concern you?"

"Sit down." Mrs. Knight ordered, having none of that.

"Excuse me?" Jade pressed, almost daring her to repeat those words one more time.

"SIT - DOWN!" She repeated, raising her voice quite a few octaves now.

Jade paused mid-step, averting her eyes to the side. "I'm sitting down because I want to." Stepping over and taking a seat next to James, throwing her bag down abrasively. James casually lifted his arm and draped it over the tops of her shoulders, clearly making Mrs. Knight more uncomfortable and on edge.

"How long have you two been together?" She started off easily, leaning forward in her seat.

James shrugged. "Two-three months."

"Three months, eighteen days." Jade clarified, glancing his way.

He chuckled. "That's what you should have answered initially." Jade smirked, retracting back against his side.

Mrs. Knight moved on to the next question speedily. "How long have you been - staying over Jade?"

"A few times a week." Jades shrugged. "Depends on the week or my mood."

"Your mood?" She repeated questionably.

"Yes, my mood. If my mood is bad because of something other than James, I'll stay over, if James pissed me off somehow, than I don't stay over. Simple enough?"

Mrs. Knight's eyes narrowed. "Why do you stay over so often? You have a house."

Jade looked at her as if she had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Now you don't necessarily know that, do you?" James gave her a look. "As un-relevant as this question is, I suppose I'll enlighten you. I prefer it here than at my house, I'm comfortable here and I didn't have people yelling at me - until now." James's fingers smoothed over her shoulder with a smile, though not because of the last part.

Seemingly satisfied, though annoyed by the last comment - Mrs. Knight seemed uncomfortable when asking the next question. "What did you - do - last night?"

Jade scoffed. "What do you think we did? Played half-naked footsie under the covers? Can we not dance around the inevitable here? We had sex, clearly. If you didn't know that, than you're obviously deaf." She jabbed a thumb at James endearingly. "Prettyboy over here can't keep his mouth shut."

James flushed a deep crimson, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Did you use protection?"

"Hell yes!" Jade exclaimed; looking rather offended by the statement. "You think I wanna become a teen Mom of a pop star's baby? I think not! I'm no idiot."

Mrs. Knight looked to James. "When did you plan on telling me about Jade, James? Considering she's basically answered every single question I've asked."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, trying to muster up a proper rebuttal. "Sometime." He finally answered, an extremely lame response.

"How old are you James?" She demanded, annoying with his response.

"Eighteen. So I would appreciate it if you'd stop talking to both of us like we're five!" He finally snapped, his bi-polar side peeking out.

Jade looked at James in surprise, the shock evident on her face when he finally spoke up - something he rarely did unless it was her or one of his friends.

There was a pregnant pause. "Than maybe you should think about the consequences of your actions."

"I have! She has! We do!" James insisted. "I may not be the most intelligent person, but when it comes to something that could determine my future - I get serious." James got up, pulling Jade with him, looking Mrs. Knight in the eye. "I appreciate the concern, I do; because I know you're just looking out for me - but just lay off. I got this." He looked at Jade. "C'mon babe, let's go. I'm already late for rehearsal."

When Jade and James passed Mrs. Knight, she just had to comment. "It was **great** meeting you Mrs. Knight, we'll be seeing **a lot** of each other."

And when Jade and James finally started walking off alone, Jade wrapped herself around his arm, laying her head against his bicep. "I've never loved you more."

[OoOoOoO]

"That rehearsal wasn't terrible." Jade commented when James and her returned back to the apartment, hands locked together casually.

James chuckled. "Thanks babe. Glad you think so."

Mrs. Knight stepped out from around the counter and in front of them. She looked to James and then Jade. "I think I owe you two an apology." They stopped, exchanging glances. This definitely wasn't the first thing that they'd been expecting when they had returned from James's rehearsal.

"-Really?" Jade said extremely befuddled, a similar expression to James.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "I understand I was a bit hard on you two - it's a natural thing to want to bring your girlfriend over, however much I want to deny it." She released a sigh. "I just wish I would have found out in a bit better way." James once again looked sheepish.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny - before you came in Jade was kinda chiding me about not telling you." Jade smirked at that.

Mrs. Knight looked at Jade in surprise. "Really?"

"Mhm." Jade shrugged. "He can be absentminded often, of course - you'd probably know that better than me."

"Hello!" James waved dramatically. "Right here!"

She smirked. "I know."

Mrs. Knight looked at Jade in a different light. "I might actually like you." She fixated a stern look on James. "At least she'll keep you in line."

Jade looked at James smugly. "Oh, I have him on a very tight reign."

James looked between the two women and backed up. "Okay-I am not liking this."

"We are." They said in unison and exchanged glances.

"This just might work."

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Boom. Done. I've been procrastinating in finishing this considering I've been so busy Roleplaying and filming this silly show with my Brother that we're going to post on Youtube sometime.

WELCOME TO TARGET!

And review.

~Nat


End file.
